


Much Ado About Arthur

by Azile_Teacup



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azile_Teacup/pseuds/Azile_Teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this kink_meme prmopt: Arthur/Merlin possible Gwaine/Merlin</p>
<p>Merlin's patents think Arthur is too much of a bad boy to approve of his relationship with Merlin. Why can't Merlin be with the charming Gwaine instead?</p>
<p>This is the story of how Arthur and Merlin got it through everyone's heads that Arthur is brilliant. Along the way there are hash cookies, fist fights, drunken nights, naked Arthur under a bed, Freya being magic, Merlin being amazing, Arthur being crazy, climbing walls and much, much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At Home

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: for some nakedness and language.

Merlin is nervous. Arthur isn't. It should be the other way around, or at least both of them should be nervous. But Arthur is approaching this with his usual confidence, and Merlin knows it's going to end in disaster. Arthur grins at him and bounds up the front steps of Merlin's childhood home to ring the bell. Merlin hurries after him, taking Arthur's hand and pulling him so he's behind Merlin just as the door opens, revealing Freya's face. She lights up with a smile.

"Merlin! You're here."

They hug, and Merlin remembers how much he's missed her and forgets his nerves.

"This is Arthur, Freya."

Freya looks at Arthur, smiling shyly.

"Merlin talks about you. He has photo's too, but they don't do you justice. It's nice to meet you."

"Merlin!"

Hunith is bustling out to them, Balinor behind her. For a few minutes there's a confusion of hugs and greetings and laughter. He can hear, behind his parents' chatter, that Arthur has got Freya talking by showing her the magic trick Merlin taught him.

"I hear it's your magic really, that Merlin is a dirty cheat who stole it from you."

"Oh no, I showed him."

"Of course. I apologise, I've gotten used to insulting him as I rather enjoy him getting cross. His cheeks positively glow, it's beautiful. Would you teach me more tricks? I was never allowed to learn."

"I know lots. I have a lot of time. I'm not very popular."

Freya's getting shy again, and Merlin starts over, but Arthur's already backing off a bit, giving her space.

"Would you believe I wasn't either?"

Freya's eyes bug out.

"It's true! I was this tiny, skinny little thing with designer glasses that, according to my sister, looked like a grandfathers' frames. I was hyper active and drove everyone crazy, and I had a habit of getting distracted and walking into things."

Freya was giggling, beaming up at him. Merlin smiled.

"So, you're Arthur then?"

Hunith is glaring. Oh dear. Arthur turns from Freya, startled.

"Sorry. I was distracted by your charming daughter, Mrs. Emrys. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hunith looks him up and down.

"We shall see. Come inside, dinner's ready. We've been waiting."

At dinner, Freya sits opposite Arthur, watching him with fascination. Arthur basks in her attention for a while, telling her ridiculous stories about how he outwitted bullies at school. Hunith interrupts soon enough though, with questions about Arthur's course and parents.

"Merlin tells us you're doing business studies?"

"Ah, no. I dropped that. I did English for a while too, so I could follow Merlin around without looking like a creeper."

Arthur stops to grin at Merlin, crooked teeth sticking out.

"I'm doing engineering now. My father's livid, but it's interesting."

"You've switched three times? Can you do that?"

"Yeah. Well, usually only before November, but I'm really good so they let me join the engineering guys even though it's December."

"You must have had pretty impressive marks and attendance and such."

"Nah. Just really good at maths and the like. It helped that I have a BTEC in engineering as well as three A-levels."

"So you didn't go straight to college after A-levels, then?"

Arthur's beginning to look uncomfortable. He's going to get bored in a minute and a bored Arthur looses interest and checks out of conversations. Merlin can already see it happening, Arthur's paying more attention to whatever it is Freya's building out of mashed potato than Hunith's questions. 

“Arthur did A-levels early, then a BTEC. He's a year older."

"Well, as long as you get your coursework done."

Uh oh. Arthur's drifted. He's copying Freya now, building mashed potato sculptures. He seems to be making a planet for Freya's space ship. Merlin tries to answer first, before Arthur's thoughtless answer pops out of his mouth, but he's too late.

"Oh, no. My tutor's don't mind if I'm late and me and Merlin have better things to do than study."

Hunith looks aghast. Arthur doesn't notice it, too busy making a forest out of bits of brocoli. Suddenly, he lays his fork down and looks around.

"Merlin, can I have a spoon? I can't eat peas with a fork."

It's just this side of rude, and in conjunction with the potato sculpture it makes Arthur seem infantile. Merlin sighs but gets up, fetching Arthur a spoon. He doesn't dare look at his mother's face. Luckily, Arthur concentrates on eating after that and Hunith has no more questions.

After dinner Balinor suggests moving out onto the patio, leaving Hunith to clear up. Freya sits next to Merlin while Arthur wanders around, examining the plant pots.

"Is this, hmm. Rosemary? Smells good. My mother used to wear the scent."

Balinor nods.

"Oh! This is a geranium! I know that. Are the leaves edible? And the flowers?"

Balinor nods.

"And this, this is yarrow. And thyme! This is splendid. And the sunflowers are so tall."

"Those are mine," Freya says, "I grew them from seeds."

"They are beautiful. My mate, Leon. He grows plants. He calls them his money makers and people always think he has tits hidden somewhere!"

Merlin stifles a laugh. Arthur needs to shut up, before Merlin's father decides he disapproves too.

"You're knowledge of plants is admirable."

That's a good start, at least.

"Ah, well. My Dad was mates with this hippy, didn't realise what a crazy cakes this guy was and let me hang out there. The guy, actually his name was Gai. Gaius. Anyway, Gaius grew everything. Had his own garden full of stuff. Used most of it to make his own drugs, mind. But that's where I learnt all the names. And how to inhale, but that's a different story."

Arthur's grinning as he flopped down on the other side of Freya. Balinor is frowning.

"Gaius Green? From round here?"

"That is correct! He used to live round us, though. Moved up here to be closer to his brother's family. He was a right old hippy. Lovely guy, though."

Balinor frowns harder. Merlin winced. Gaius Green, his uncle. Oh Arthur.

"Nice evening, isn't it? Good weather for tennis."

"Merlin, what are you yammering about? It's too late to play tennis, the light's going."

"I suppose you're a cricket man, yourself?"

Oh dear. Here was another chance for Arthur to step in it. Merlin opens his mouth, but can think of nothing to say.

"Nice fish impression, Emrys. Nope, not cricket. Rugby. Best sport there is. It's the only game where you can throw your opponent on the floor and still get on with him afterwards."

"Rugby is a violent, dangerous sport."

"Oh, well. Surely. But a bit of a scrap never hurt anyone. Makes it easier for me to win at boxing, too. Speed and agility is honed in both arenas."

"Boxing."

"Yeah, it's brilliant. A few of the guys started getting together, beginning of term, setting up fights. I've won most. It's great fun."

Balinor just glares at him. There are voices coming from the back door, and Hunith comes out leading Gwaine. Merlin leaps up to greet him, pulling him into a bear hug.

"Merlin. Good to see you."

"You too, it's been too long!"

"Been working, haven't I? I came to see you two weeks ago, anyway. The garden's looking wonderful, Hunith. Good evening, Balinor. And Freya, my delicate flower. Hello Arthur."

Arthur looks discomfited, while Hunith looks smug. Oh good, this is getting better and better.

"Mum, why don't you and me and Gwaine go and get-"

"Oh no, Merlin. You boys stay out here. Balinor and I will get desert."

Arthur perks up at the mention of desert and he grins again.

"So, Merlin. How's college, getting any work done with this berk around?"

Arthur blushes, but still smiles. 

"Shut up, Gwaine. What have you been telling my parents about Arthur? They've already decided on their judgement when they've barely met him!"

Freya giggles suddenly, and Merlin and Gwaine looked around. She blushes.

"Well, you've got to admit Arthur is far from diplomatic. Sorry Arthur."

Arthur is beaming at her.

"Nope, apology not accepted a it was unneeded. I've been called worse. Now. while Merlin and Gwaine fight over me, how about you teach me how to pull a coin from behind an ear? I need to know, it'll come in handy I'm sure."

Merlin turns back to Gwaine, noticing that he's glaring at Arthur.

"He's going to upset Freya."

"He's not, Freya adores him. Now, what did you tell my parents?"

"The truth; that he's a rich brat who rides on his Daddy's money, that he doesn't bother with his work, that he gets into street fights, that his friends are drug dealers, that he's-"

But Arthur's up and in Gwaine's face, all of a sudden. Merlin tries to pull him back, get between them, but Arthur's having none of it.

"Get off, Merlin. What did you say about my friends?"

"Don't go denying it, I've seen that Leon blokes green house."

Arthur laughs, it's a harsh discordant note.

"Like you aren't one of his customers, somewhere down the lie. I can smell it on you. Besides, pot's not dangerous."

"Leon's a drug dealer. And what about Cedric? He's a creeper. And Morgana, calls herself a witch and uses it as an excuse to get people hooked on hallucinogens."

"My sister's not a witch. She helps people spirit walk, it's harmless. American Indians have done it for centuries."

"She's a witch and a freak."

Uh oh.

"Arthur, no! Don't, please!"

Morgana was bullied and beaten half to death for being a freak, the label had nearly driven her to suicide. Merlin's warning is too late, though, Arthur has already pulled his fist back, Gwaine held by the scruff. Gwaine is grinning.

"Arthur, don't."

It's a whisper. Merlin turns abruptly and sees his own sister, his sweet Freya, watching wide eyed. Arthur turns too, leaving Gwaine. He comes over to Merlin.

"I want to leave now."

"Arthur."

"Please."

Merlin looks at Freya. She's watching Arthur. The back door bangs open and Hunith and Balinor are hustling over to Gwaine where he'd dropped to the ground. Hunith fusses, and Balinor storms over. He glares at Arthur, then grabs him. 

“Dad!”

“Merlin, no. This is too much. Fighting in our home. I won't have it.”

Balinor pulls Arthur round the side of the house to the gate, throwing him through onto the pavement. Merlin follows.

“Merlin, get back here. Now.”

“No, shut up Dad. Are you okay?”

Arthur looks irritated, but not hurt.

“Oh yeah, I'm fan-fucking-tastic, Merlin.”

He sighs, gets to his feet.

“Look, it's my own fault. Your father's right, I got angry and started a fight; I deserve this. I'm going to go for a long shot and guess that my Gaius is Balinor's brother? It never clicked, before, when you mentioned your uncle. Go back and sort things out with your family and Gwaine, I'll be at Gaius'”

Merlin starts to say no, but Arthur waves him away and walks off. Merlin watches him until he turns the corner before heading back. Balinor has retreated to the garden, fussing over Gwaine with Hunith. Freya has gone inside, or vanished, but Merlin's going for the former option.

“Ah, Merlin. Is that boy gone?”

“Mum, that 'boy' is my boyfriend and I love him.”

“He was about to punch Gwaine, Merlin. He's violent and bad for you. He's bad news, Merlin.”

Hunith's voice is gentle and she's looking at him with sympathetic eyes. Merlin glares at her, then marches over to Gwaine and punches him himself.

“Ow. Arthur may not want to hurt you, but I have no such compunction. You weasel! What did you do that for? I thought you liked Arthur!”

Gwaine looks shocked, holding his jaw. Hunith and Balinor are staring at him.

“See, see what that boy has done to you? Merlin, Gwaine is your friend.”

Hunith is pulling his arm, but Merlin is angry. He yanks himself away and gets right in Gwaine's face.

“You stupid son of a bitch! Arthur loves me! He's kind and caring and makes me stupidly happy! And you, you go and ruin it!”

Gwaine touches his face and Merlin pulls away.

“He isn't good enough for you, Mer.”

Merlin snorts and turns to his parents.

“Arthur went for Gwaine because Gwaine wound him up. He's a good guy. He didn't hurt anyone, did he? He could have taken Gwaine apart but he didn't touch him. Freya liked him, I love him, why can't you just be nice to him?”

It's Balinor who answers, and his voice is enough to calm Merlin.

“Merlin, he's a violent boy. He's destructive. Didn't you hear him talking about rugby and boxing? He enjoys hurting people. And he hangs about with drug people. Did you hear how he talks about Gaius? Besides. He doesn't seem to care about studying. You need to focus.”

Merlin sighs. He can see why his parents don't like Arthur. And it doesn't help that they trust Gwaine.

“Can you listen to me? For five minutes? Let me talk about Arthur, then give him a second chance? Can't you just, trust my judgement?”

“We'll listen, won't we Balinor?”

Balinor nods.

“Thanks. Gwaine, you should go.”

Gwaine throws him a wounded look, but leaves. Merlin and his parents are sat down when Freya comes back out. She's holding something and looks around.

“Where's Arthur?”

“He went down to Uncle Gaius'.”

She looks disappointed.

“Oh.”

“Was there something you wanted to show him?”

She holds out a hand and shows them a large, plastic coin.

“It's easier to practice with.”

Hunith beckons her over and pulls Freya into her lap. At twelve she's probably a bit old, but she looks happier.

“Merlin's going to explain why he's okay with Arthur's less than savoury character. You can listen if you like.”

Merlin grimaces. Way to be impartial. Oh well.

“Arthur's not unsavoury. He's just, enthusiastic. About everything. Where do you want me to start?”

“The drugs. It worries us that you hang out with these people, Merlin. They're trouble.”

“Mum! Arthur's mate Leon sells a bit of weed to get some money. He only sells to people at the university, and only enough for personal use. He's the biggest softy I've ever met! He's definitely not trouble. The only other druggie Arthur hangs out with is Cedric, who tags along after the rugby guys. All of Arthur's friends, even Leon, refuse to do anything that might harm their chances on the rugby pitch, or footie pitch, they're all sports people. Obsessed with their bodies. They eat healthier than I do!”

Hunith looks uncertain, but she seems to accept this.

“But the Leon boy...”

Merlin lets out an exasperated huff.

“Dad and Gaius used to have quite the little side business, you don't think less of either of them for it. Let it go. The violence? Arthur's very physical. He likes a rough and tumble, he likes being able to tussle with people knowing he's not going to hurt them. He's always so careful with his strength. He's gentle and kind. He just likes to play games. I know you hate rugby, but all the guys who play are really good friends.”

“All right. But he is a public schooled little rich boy, like Gwaine said. And he doesn't care about work and marks.”

“No, he doesn't give a damn about work and marks. His father demanded A+ grades on everything, all through Arthur's school life. Then, Arthur finished A-levels, came out to his father and now they don't speak. With the pressure gone, Arthur's relaxed. It took a while to find something he's good at and even then, he gave in to his father and started business studies. Arthur really is very intelligent and he knows a lot of what they're studying. Besides which, he loves reading the books and tinkering with things, building things. So he doesn't consider what they ask of him work. He's got the highest marks in the department.”

“But he doesn't let you study! Gwaine said when he visited Arthur pulled you away every time you sat down to do work!”

“Right. And you don't think I don't do the same when Arthur gets going? You don't think I can say no to him? That I can be responsible for myself?”

Merlin's got more to say, is ready to start yelling in annoyance, but the back door opens and Gaius comes out, Arthur trailing after him. Arthur looks goofy. He's wearing an apron and there's a lolly pop sticking out of his mouth. He's covered in flour, it's making his hair white. He beams at Merlin and bounces over, seeming to forget about the earlier tension. Balinor is staring at them but Hunith gets up to greet Gaius.

“Merlin! Hello. Do I taste of cherries?”

Arthur kisses him, still with the lolly in his mouth.

“We made cookies! They have chips of lolly pops in them and they'll looks like stained glass windows.”

“That was quick.”

“Well, Gaius made them mostly. But I got to cut them out. I made some into little tiny marijuana leaves and we added hash, then I made some into little Jesuses and saints and angels. They're brilliant.”

“They all look like snowmen, and they'll get even more blobby when they rise, I already told you. Hello Merlin. Lovely to see you.”

“Hi Uncle Gaius.”

Balinor is standing, waiting greeting his brother with a hand shake. Hunith has gone inside and Freya jumps down the steps, over to them.

“Hi Arthur.”

“Freya! The lovely Freya. How I missed your absence, my heart ached. Hello.”

Freya giggles.

“Bal, would you and Hunith walk me home? I need to check these biscuits and have a chat with you.”

Balinor nods and they trail inside, Giaus chattering on about one thing and another. Arthur grins at Merlin, then Freya. He beckons them closer and whispers “He's going to get them on our side. Gaius likes me!”

Then he giggles and bounces back on his heels looking very proud of himself. It only lasts a moment before he's looking around for the next excitement.

“What happened to good old Gwaine? I was looking forward to walking him home, maybe feeding him his teeth.”

“Merlin already did that for you.”

Freya, quiet little Freya, sounds so cheeky and cheerful. Merlin smiles, beams at where she and Arthur are having a staring competition all of a sudden. He sighs happily and slumps into one of the garden chairs, preparing for a nap. He listens to Arthur and Freya learning magic, giggling happily, for a while.

After maybe half an hour there's silence. Merlin opens one eye, suspicious. A silent Arthur is one to look out for. But no one's there. He frowns, listening. He can hear breathing. Suddenly, he's soaking wet and there's warmth covering him. He leaps up and sees Arthur and Freya scuttling off, bucket in hand. Arthur looks back, then comes to a stop and throws his head back to really laugh.

“You look a sight, Emrys! Like a drowned kitten!”

He bounds back over and ruffles Merlin's hair. Merlin glares at him, then at Freya who is hovering by the back door. With as much dignity as he can, he squelches up the steps and into the house, up to his room to change. He can hear Arthur and Freya laughing and high-fiving, Arthur heaping praise and pride onto Freya. She sounds shy but happy, so Merlin leaves them to it digging through his old cupboard for a change of clothes.

Merlin hangs up his wet things and heads back downstairs, stopping by the front door to let his parents in.

“Sorry, forgot to bring a key. What happened to you?”

“Sneak attack.”

“Oh, right. Merlin, we still don't approve of Arthur. We're willing to give him another chance, but we think you should both leave now. We need time to think about this. He really isn't what we want for you, but we're willing to try, okay?”

Merlin blinks. Right. Arthur. He blows out a breath. It's a good offer though, so he takes it. He collects Arthur and herds him to the car, flailing arms and shouted goodbyes and all. He drives them back to uni, quiet and morose. He's mad that his parents could be so close minded, so small and petty. At the same time Arthur hadn't exactly given a great impression. They should trust Merlin's judgement though, trust him over Gwaine.

Merlin sighs irritably thinking of Gwaine. One of his best friends. Why do all his friends at home have to be so prejudiced? It seems Arthur can read his thoughts, because just as Merlin's thinking this Arthur butts in.

“You know, you didn't think too highly of me at first. You thought the same as Gwaine and your parents. Give them time.”

“Why couldn't you have pretended to be normal, just for today? No don't answer that. I love that you don't compromise yourself.”

They're silent for a while, Arthur resting his hand on Merlin's thigh for comfort.

“Merlin, I don't want to pretend. I did for years, controlling every thought and feeling. I would do it for you though, if you asked. I can be exactly what your parents want if you need me to.”

“No. I want you to be able to be yourself with me, always,” Merlin pulls into their parking space and turns off the engine, “I don't want you to have to fake things any more, I don't want you to have to control yourself. It's my parents' problem, not ours. And Freya loved you at least. That counts for a lot.”

Arthur grins and kisses him before leaping from the car and running around to Merlin's side, pulling him out excitedly, dragging him up to their front door and kissing him into their kitchen. The day fades away, home and familiarity taking over.


	2. At Uni

They spend the next few weeks busy with university things. Merlin's got an essay due and endless reading assignments while Arthur has rugby and some thing that he's building with people from the engineering department. He's somehow got involved with a research group who are looking into making lightweight shapes, finding durable materials for environmentally friendly technology. According to Arthur he made a suggestion that helped the group find a solution. According to Kay, one of the teaching fellows in the group, Arthur wandered into their common room, stared at their calculations and then grabbed a sheet of paper and explained their mistakes. The professor in charge had been impressed and said he could stick around if he was interested.

Most of the time they aren't either at the library or on the rugby pitch they spend in Merlin's room. Arthur comes across the hall, throws himself on Merlin's bed and bugs him while he works. Over the course of the evening Arthur always shifts restlessly; legs up on the wall, head off the end of the bed, rolling over and over like a dog, examining the moth balls under Merlin's bed. It goes on until Merlin cracks and laughs at him, at which point Arthur jumps up from whatever ridiculous position he ended up in and drags Merlin away from work.

Two weeks before the Christmas holidays they're in Arthur's room for a change. Arthur's writing an essay that's due the next morning, surrounded by open books and note pads covered in calculations and notes, Merlin lying on his bed reading Othello and eating Chewits.

“Ah! Merlin, this isn't bloody working!”

“Mmm?”

“This, this is wrong and that's wrong. This book is bloody wrong!”

“Hmm.”

“Right. Oh! I get it, yeah because that's... okay. Don't worry, panic's over.”

“Mmhhmm.”

This has been happening on and off all evening. Merlin reacted at first, worried that Arthur won't get the essay finished and fail or something, but it had turned out that Arthur had just got a number wrong or something. By the third time, Merlin has stopped paying attention. He's trying to work out if the handkerchief could be seen to symbolise the ambivalent nature of purity and if he can use it as a reference in an essay that's due after Christmas.

“Merlin, get off.”

“What?”

Merlin looks up, startled by how close Arthur sounds. He's right there, hands on hips, frowning at Merlin.

“Up! There's a text book I need under my pillow.”

“Under your pillow? You're weird, you know that?”

Merlin feels around under his head and hands Arthur the book.

“You almost done?”

“Yeah. Got to write a conclusion, then I'm finished. I'll read through it in the morning. I want to meet the guys later, I'm supposed to have a go with Percy! It's gonna be epic.”

Merlin frowns. Arthur's excitement about fighting Percy confuses him. He always comes back black and blue and grinning like a fool.

“You'll get squished.”

“Aw, you're worried. Nah, Perce wouldn't hurt a fly. Come on, slacker. Back to work.”

Arthur follows his own advice and buries his head in the books. Literally; he kind of burrows into a pile of them, coming out with a triumphant cry holding one aloft.

“Like I said before, you're a bit weird.”

Merlin goes back to reading until Arthur gives a whoop and throws a book at him.

“Ow! That bloody hurt you prat!”

“Whatever, you're such a girl. I'm done!”

“Well done.”

“Oh, don't sulk. Come watch me flatten Percy!”

“No way. I'm not coming to your posh prat's club. And I'm pretty sure he'll be doing the flattening, just like the last three times.”

Arthur laughs, baring his neck. This particular laugh sounds like a donkey. Merlin's going to go lick the bare stretch of neck, but he's interrupted by a knock on the door and Arthur stands to get it taking his nice neck away.

“Oh. Uh, Gwaine. I'm afraid I've had to knock Merlin out and throw him out of the window because I'm a Neanderthal. You should check the nice flower bed out there, he's probably dug a trench or something.”

Merlin makes a face and goes to tug Arthur away from the door, revealing a baffled looking Gwaine.

“What the hell? Mate, that's not funny. You shouldn't joke about hurting Merlin.”

Merlin rolls his eyes.

“Right. Hi Gwaine, I'd say come in but I'm still mad at you.” 

“Still? That whole kipper was weeks ago!”

“Yeah, Merlin. It was weeks and weeks ago, who cares now? Not like your parents don't still hate me or anything.”

Arthur started moping about their hatred about a week ago when Hunith called to ask Merlin to get Arthur to stop emailing Freya because she was coming out with odd things at the dinner table. Arthur had stopped emailing, and moped, sulked, pouted and hissy-fitted his way through all three Lord of the Rings films, then not really stopped.

“Arthur, shut up. What do you want, Gwaine?”

Gwaine looks discomfited. He never holds grudges, forgives easily, and expects the same from other people. For an argument to go on was uncomfortable for him.

“I was talking to Will.”

“And?”

“And he says Arthur might be okay.”

“And?”

“And I'm sorry for telling your parents when I was worried about you.”

“And?”

“And... um... and?”

“And you'll come along with me and fight Percy! Oh, say that Merlin. That would be so epic. Ever had a round of boxing, Gwaine?”

“I was talking to Merlin, berk.”

“Hmm. He did boxing at school, was pretty good, too. I think that might be the answer! Gwaine, you go with Arthur tonight. See what him and his 'druggie' buddies get up to.”

Arthur looks disbelievingly at Merlin, then give a goofy grin before turning to Gwaine and growling. His grin goes wolfish and his eyes are alight with excitement.

“I'll take Perce, you can have Leon. He's sure to give you the belting you deserve. Come watch, Merlin?”

“Not watching you get flattened by Percy, no matter how many times you ask.”

Gwaine looks a little afraid. Merlin smiles victoriously, inside.

“Oh, Merlin. Did you help Lance restock the first aid bucket? And talk to your guy at A&E?”

Arthur's winding Gwaine up. They do keep a bucket of first aid stuff on hand, well stocked, and Elyan is a qualified first aid guy. Merlin also has a friend in A&E who helps out. But he's not helping out from A&E, he's just a doctor who comes and keeps an eye on things just in case.

“Everything's sorted, Arthur. I replenished the bandages and blood bags.”

There were no blood bags. Arthur grins at him mischievously.

“All right, mate. We're off in a minute, just let me grab trainers and a jumper.”

When Arthur vanishes back into the bathroom (why his trainers are in there, Merlin doesn't want to know) Gwaine leans forward to whisper urgently.

“You're not letting him alone with me? With all his rugby mates? To beat me up? Really?”

Merlin smiles at him serenely and Arthur bounds out, knocking Merlin over but catching him, swinging him into a deep kiss.

“In case I don't return. Think well of me, beloved. Fare well!”

And he bounces out, cackling wildly, pulling Gwaine with him. Gwaine gives Merlin one last desperate, pleading look before they vanish around a corner. Merlin doubles over with laughter. There's no danger of Gwaine being hurt, they might scare him but they'll still go easy on him, help him out. They're not there to hurt each other. Merlin's still laughing away when Elena pops her head out of her door.

“Merlin! I wondered who the hyena was. Do you and Arthur want to come watch Matrix with me?”

“Arthur's boxing. Which Matrix?”

“First, of course. The best.”

“All right.”

Elena hangs out with Arthur mostly, but Merlin's not unwilling to do... well, he's willing to do pretty much anything for a good screen and the matrix and Elena has a high def TV courtesy of her rich and doting father. He ducks back into Arthur's room and grabs his jumper and keys before dashing over through the chilled hallway.

“We really need to heat that. Stupid building, only heating the rooms.” 

“Be glad we get that. I have this one friend who has to pay a meter to get heating. Rip off.”

Merlin gives her an aghast look. They settle in to watch Neo and Trinity battle evil. A couple of hours later, they're on the third film. It's hard to stop once you start. They're interrupted by a banging on the door and a cheerful, if off key, rendition of 'we are the champions' belted through the wood. Elena gives him a look, then grins and mouths 'Arthur?' Merlin nods. She jumps up and goes to the bathroom, coming out with a huge supersoaker.

First week of uni, Arthur had switched Elena's tea for dishwater of which she'd drunk a huge gulp. And so began the war. It waxed and waned. This is obviously a busy week for the war.

'Open the door,' Elena whispers to Merlin, who stands and pulls the door open, hiding behind it. There's spluttering in the middle of an 'of the world!' then a shriek, and then Merlin watches as Arthur wrestles Elena to the floor, straddles her hips, confiscates her supersoaker and soaks her. There's something a little odd about the way he's moving, but then he spots Merlin hiding, grins and soaks him, too and Merlin forgets it. Then there's a yell. Merlin assumes Gwaine has also been soaked. Arthur comes round and tries to get behind Merlin who shoves him, pulls Gwaine in and shuts the door.

“It's cold out there and we're all wet.”

“We'll have to strip. No way out of it, we'll have to have an orgy to warm up.”

Gwaine bursts out laughing as Arthur paws at Merlin trying to get his shirt off.

“How did it go tonight?”

Arthur beams, successfully distracted.

“Oh man! It was wonderful. Percy had me pinned, but I got my leg round his ankle and twisted, and he went down! I couldn't beat him with proper, good boxing, but we'd all just watched Gwaine here beat Leon with a nifty bit of illegal stuff, so I gave it a go and voila! I am the champion!”

Gwaine joins in and they break into song again.

“Good! That's great. So you two are best friends now?”

Arthur gives Merlin a grave look, holding onto his shoulder.

“There's nothing like boxing to bring men together, Merlin. It's the danger, the exhilaration, the camaraderie.”

“You're idiots beating the shit out of each other, not soldiers. Stop romanticising it.”

“Whatever.”

He spins to grin at Elena, who's still lying on the floor.

“That was brilliant! Watch out next time you knock on my door. Is that comfy?”

“It is.”

Arthur bounces on the spot then flops down beside her, patting the floor and muttering what sounds like 'nice floor, good floor, love you'. Again, there's something a little stiffer than usual. Merlin sighs, wondering what Arthur's done to himself this time. Then he looks to Gwaine, who's studying Arthur thoughtfully.

“Uh oh. I know that face. You're thinking and that never ends well.”

“It sounds like I'm forgiven?”

“Sure. Why not?”

“You're right. Arthur's all right. I thought they'd take the chance to have a bit of a go at me for being a dick, but they didn't make me do anything, gave me advice and went easy on me. Until they realised I'm really bloody good. Not sure I could beat Arthur, though. He's very...”

“Energetic? Quick?”

“Dedicated. He just, goes for it and there's no stopping him.”

“Yeah.”

“I talked to him, a bit. He's not who I thought he was at all. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I thought I was protecting you.”

They're speaking quietly and Elena and Arthur probably can't hear them over their conversation about whether Futarama or Big Bang Theory is better. Arthur says Futarama because it's stupid people in a clever show while Big Bang is clever people in a stupid show. Merlin smiles at that, distracted.

“You really like him, don't you?”

“Yeah. I thought the same as you at first. But then, we kind of just, fell into being friends. We live on the same hallway so it's hard to hate properly, it gets confused after a while. And once we knew each other, he got kind of... softer I guess. He's always careful of his strength, but he can be so, so gentle with himself. He's not observant as a rule, but he notices me all the time. He always knows where I am, is aware if I'm not feeling right or happy.”

Gwaine smiles.

“What?”

“Soppy. He says the same of you. Well, what he actually says was you'd know about his ribs and give him a bollocking. Oops. Please say you already noticed?”

“Hmm. Knew there was something off, hadn't worked it out yet.” 

“Damn. You would've though. So, am I forgiven?”

“Yeah. Arthur was kind enough to point out I thought the same way you did at first. He's such a bundle of energy and confidence it's hard to see past.”

“Yeah. Hey, if we're all made up and happy again, how about hitting that club we went to last time?”

Merlin shrugs, then goes back to studying Arthur, eaves dropping his conversation with Elena.

“Nah, my Dad wouldn't let me. Always wanted to, though.”

“Really! You've never! Oh my god. Merlin!”

The last is bellowed at the top of Elena's lungs. Everyone winces, including Elena.

“Sorry. Merlin!” She whispers this time.

“What? What necessitates breaking our ear drums?”

“And making the rest of the hall think we're having that orgy. Nice lungs, I'm Gwaine.”

“Elena. Pleasure.”

“Is all mine.”

“Stop flirting, what did you bellow for?”

“Oh. Did you know that your boyfriend has never, ever, ever been swimming?”

Arthur blushes and covers his face with his sleeve, muttering something. Merlin frowns and rubs his socked foot up Arthur's damp side.

“Yeah, his mum drowned and Uther's a bit sensitive about water.”

“Oh god!”

She looks so flustered and worried.

“I knew that as well! I'm so sorry. Are you really upset?”

Arthur makes a choked noise.

“Oh my god, I made you cry, I made him cry! Merlin! Fix it, fix it!”

There's another choked noise and a shudder runs up Arthur's body. Elena gets up, trips over Arthur and stumbles around the room picking things up as though looking or something.

“Maybe a teddy bear? Would my teddy help? Make it better Merlin!”

Merlin kicks Arthur gently, against his hip.

“Idiot. He's fine, Elena. He's laughing.”

As soon as he's said it Arthur brings his other arm around his ribs and lets out shouts of unrestrained, unrepentant laughter as Elena sits heavily on her bed and yells at him.

“You idiot! I though you were really upset! I thought I'd ruined everything for ever! Stupid, mean bully! How could you? Now I'm going to cry, see how you like it.”

Arthur's gasping for breath, still letting out occasional snorts.

“Right. That's it, Pendragon. This is on! This is definitely war!”

Elena stands and puts her hands on her hips, glaring down at Arthur. He lets his arm fall away from his face, blinking back tears of laughter.

“God. You're hilarious when you get worked up. Remind me to do that more often. Ouch, though, I think karma is punishing me. Ow.”

He wraps both arms around his ribs and giggles some more.

“Jesus, get up Arthur. We need to change, then we need to get Gwaine thoroughly pissed.”

“Did you two kiss and make up?”

“Yes. Now, get up or do you need a hand?”

“My ribs are fine. Bruised, not cracked or broken. Gilli checked.”

“Did you say thank you?”

Merlin helps Arthur up anyway, ignoring Gwaine flirting with Elena behind them.

“I said 'thank you very much, I must be ever so polite or mummy Merlin will get ever so cross.'”

“And what did Gilli say to that?”

Merlin steadies Arthur with a hand under his elbow, grabs Gwaine and drags them both back to Arthur's room, Gwaine calling to Elena over their shoulders.

“Call me! I'll call you! We should have sex sometimes!”

Merlin hears her laughter and the door closing as he opens Arthur's door and herds everyone inside.

“Gilli said 'okay, it was nothing.' I don't think he understands the art of embellishment.”

“Right, I'm having a shower. You boys can wait like good little hosts.”

Gwaine disappears.

“Do you think he's really all right, now? He said he'd talk to your parents.”

“Gwaine forgives easily. And he actually likes you, for some reason.”

Arthur hits him. They wait in silence until Merlin bangs impatiently on the wall. Gwaine trundles out in skin tight jeans and a button down, a top hat balanced on his head. Arthur's eyes do that thing where they look like they're about to roll out of their sockets.

“What the hell? What on earth are you wearing!”

“I have a tail coat somewhere, too. I saw the people at the club last time! I'm going to fit in perfectly. How do I look?”

Gwaine does a little spin for them before grabbing his bag, emptying on Arthur's bed, pulling out a crumpled tail coat and adding it to his get up.

“Right. You look lovely. You're sleeping in here tonight, Merlin's room is much tidier.”

“I don't see why I always have to keep my room tidy.”

“Because I can't sleep in mess.”

“So why don't you keep your room tidy?”

“Because we always sleep at yours.”

“Only because you make me tidy it!”

“I need to shower.”

Arthur starts to get away, but Merlin grabs him. The sudden jerk makes Arthur grunt, which he covers with a cough.

“Shower, fine. But I'm coming with. I want a look at your ribs. Gwaine, stay. Good dog.”

Gwaine barks at him and sits with a look of pure innocence on the bed. Merlin pulls Arthur into the bathroom, sitting him on the toilet seat and pulling off his t-shirt.

“They're fine. Elyan and Gilli both said they're fine! And you're a literature student! What will you be able to tell?”

Merlin felt along each rib with probing fingers, the way both Elyan and Gilli already must have done.

“Gaius showed me how to check when I fell out of the apple tree.”

“Gaius knows weird things.”

“Mmm. Gilli was right, nothing broken or fractured. Just bruises.”

“As far as you can tell. Which, of course, is far better than a doctor. Can I shower now?”

“We should shower together. Save water.”

“We don't pay for it, there's no hose pipe or shower ban, why would we save... oh. Yeah, let's save water.”

Merlin smirks down at him, trying to keep his laughter inside. Arthur bounces to his feet and pulls at Merlin's clothes. Their shower is fun. They don't bother to keep quiet though, so they put sheepish looks on their face when they emerge in towels but Gwaine isn't there.

“What? Where'd he go? You told him to stay!”

“Probably gone to bug Elena.”

“Are you sure he's not gone to call your parents to tell them I was molesting you?”

“When did you get paranoid? When did you start getting worried about my parents? You were okay with them not liking you for weeks, then all of a sudden it's like you think they're under my bed, just waiting to get you.”

Arthur looks discomfited but ignores the question. He goes over to the closet and pulls out clothes for them both. Merlin catches his sideways glance at the bed.

“For god's sake! Stop being so paranoid!”

“You're the one suggesting your parents are under the bed.”

“Come here, you goof.”

Arthur comes over and Merlin gives him a hug and a kiss. He's getting into the kiss, until he realises Arthur is still watching the bed.

“Fine. Check under the bed.”

Arthur beams at him, gets down on his stomach and shuffles under the bed. His towel comes off sometimes during the proceeding, and when Gwaine bursts back into the room crowing victory at persuading Elena to come with, Arthur's bare arse and legs are sticking out.

“Oh my god! What are you two doing? Ew!”

Then his disgusted, horrified face turns to one of confusion and interest.

“Although, what are you doing? Even I've never done it _under_ the bed. Is this some kind of experiment?”

“Gwaine, shut up. Satisfied, Arthur?”

Arthur wriggles back out and stands up with a packet of Chewits, completely unashamed of his nakedness. He's smiling in excitement, a hand on his ribs but obviously ignoring them.

“Look! I found Chewits! More Chewits!”

“Lovely. Do you want to put some clothes on? Gwaine doesn't want to see you in all your glory.”

“I am rather glorious, aren't I? My apologies, Gwaine, if my gloriousness blinded you.”

Arthur bows to Gwaine before grabbing clothes off the bed and putting them on, hazardously, hoping they're his. Merlin rolls his eyes and gently takes his own shirt away, replacing it with Arthur's. Merlin gets the rest of his clothes from the bed and retreats to the bathroom. When they're all finally ready (Arthur had to go back and correct bits of his essay, get his shoes 'how the hell did he... never mind. I don't want to know.', get Merlin a jacket because he was worried about the cold, get his own jacket, get a jacket Gwaine could borrow) Gwaine knocks on Elena's door and they set out.

“Are you sure Gwaine likes me?”

“What is worrying you? Come on. Just tell me already because you're driving me nuts.”

“Your parents hate me.”

“But Gwaine's come around. I think he was ready to forgive you before today, he wouldn't have come over otherwise.”

“It seemed kind of sudden.”

“Relax, once Gwaine's decided he likes someone, he's loyal.”

“Okay. Your parents though.”

“Are giving you a second chance. We'll work it out, don't worry. I love you.”

“Okay.”

“Okay? Don't you have something else you need to say?”

“No, don't think so. Nope, that's it.”

Arthur takes off, Merlin chasing him. Gwaine bursts out laughing when Merlin catches Arthur and tickled him, making him shriek like a girl.

“Nice voice, princess!”

It's enough, for the moment. Gwaine mattered to Merlin, and he's come around. They'll would just hold out hope for Hunith and Balinor doing the same.


	3. At Christmas

Merlin and Arthur both go home for Christmas, apart for the first time (excluding occasional weekends) since they started dating. When they say goodbye Merlin has to pretend not to notice the tears in Arthur's eyes. Arthur had held him longer than usual when they hugged. Merlin gets the train home, met by his Dad and Freya.

After a week he's settled back into the swing of being home. Wandering down to Will's for lunch or films, down the pub with Gwaine and Dad, taking Freya swimming or climbing. It's easy and he's missed it, but he misses Arthur now. There's no one yelling at the TV through Dr Who episodes. There's no one grabbing his hand and pulling him into puddles when it rains. There's no one scoffing at the way he eats his peas. Or jumping on him randomly, hugging him, stealing his food, hiding under his bed. He misses Arthur.

One day he's sitting being despondent in the kitchen watching Freya completing homework, wondering why Arthur hasn't called him. Merlin tried calling Arthur the first day home, but the only thing that happened was his bag had rung. Arthur had packed a whole load of his stuff in Merlin's bag instead of his own when he got bored or distracted. Merlin can't remember where Arthur was going for Christmas, let alone the number, so he just has to wait.

“Maybe Arthur doesn't know your number.”

And moan to Freya, obviously.

“He knows it. Arthur has a thing for numbers.”

“A thing? Like your thing for Dr. Who? Or like your thing for shoulders?”

“Freya!”

He is never getting drunk when she's around again. Her memory is far too good.

“Maybe he's just been busy, seeing old friends? You've barely been home.”

There's no bitterness in that, and Merlin's suddenly thinks 'my god I love her'.

“I love you.”

“I know. Do you think Mum will buy the nice crisps, or the healthy ones?”

Their eyes meet, and they say at the same time “The healthy ones!” and fall about in giggles. It's not really funny, but being together, instinctively knowing each other and the old family ways of thinking is comforting and joyful.

“Really, Merlin. Arthur will ring. And if he doesn't he'll have a good reason.”

Merlin nods and works on believing her.

A few days after their conversation in the kitchen, Freya comes running down to Will's in her pyjamas and slippers, waking them up in their hungover glory with a loud banging on the door and yelling

“Merlin! Merlin! Wake up! MERLIIIINNN! Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. W, I've just got to see Merlin.”

And then Freya's in the living room, treading on Gwaine where he's groaning on the floor, tripping over Will who's in the armchair, in the middle of the room for some reason, then falling on top of Merlin on the couch. Merlin moans.

“Frey. Whatcha wan'?”

Gwaine suddenly leaps up.

“Crap! I'm supposed to be working today!”

He rushes out. Stark naked.

“Morning Mrs. W!”

And rushes back in, blushing and covering himself with a cushion. Merlin hears Julia laughing to the kitchen.

“Will!”

Gwaine kicks the chair.

“Merlin! Look, look. I printed it. It's from Arthur!”

Merlin ignores the argument going on about Gwaine's clothes and focuses on Freya. She's waving a piece of paper in his face. Arthur? He grabs it. 

Dear Freya,  
How formal, I know, but I have to be polite since your Mum asked me not to email at all, so I'd better at least be as proper as possible in this illicit endeavour. Now, how are you? I'm sure you're well, now that you have Merlin home. I'm very jealous.

I've been trying to get hold of Merlin. I tried his mobile but it's out of battery. I would ring your house, but I don't want to give a bad impression and I'm not good on phones. I'd ring my phone (I assume he has it?) but that's the one number I don't know! If you'd let him know I'm trying to get hold of him I'd be forever in your debt!

Well, now the obligatory stuff about your brother is out of the way, I'm getting the coolest thing for Christmas from him! Has he shown you? He's got me a magic set! Not one of the ones you told me was rubbish, either. I took him to that shop in London you told me about. It was brilliant! And he went back later and bought me that set with expensive cards and coins and books and all kinds of things!

“How does he know about that! I hid it... Of course he knows. I should have known we hadn't locked his imaginary friend in the room. Then again, it is Arthur. Maybe we did and he just took the opportunity to search. Well, at least he didn't find the other thing.”

“The stuffed dog that looks like him, holding the thumb ring? Yeah, he mentions that later.”

“Damn him! There's still the-”

“Box set of 'Being Human'? Nope, he found that too.”

Merlin covers Freya's ears and curses Arthur. She giggles and pulls his hands away.

“Merlin!”

“What? You shouldn't be listening to those words.”

“Arthur's been trying to call you!”

Merlin perks up and sits up quickly, forgetting his hangover until his head reminds him. Gwaine's left and Will's gone back to sleep in his chair.

“He did! Oh. But he forgot to put his number on.”

“Nope! It's there, further down. There's quite a lot more, but I just printed the first page. You can read the rest too if you like.”

“No, just the number! The number, Freya!”

Merlin gets up, looking for his jeans (He finds them in the fridge. Julia gives him a bemused look and puts the butter back in) then his boots (they're in the bathroom, along with a blow up cupcake. Merlin leaves that for Will to deal with) then he looks down at himself.

“T-shirt,” Freya reminds him, handing him a clean one of Will's. Merlin grabs her head, smacks a kiss on her forehead and pulls her out.

“Bye Julia! Thanks for letting us sleep over!”

Merlin pulls Freya at a run all the way home and to her bedroom.

“Number, number.”

“There.”

She points to the last paragraph.

…and now, my dear lady Freya, I must leave you. It is a tug, but my evil stepsister (I'm like Cinderella, only with less of a prince obsession) my evil stepsister is yelling at me and her even eviller stepsister, but that one isn't my stepsister, is burning things in my kitchen. I forgot to put my number earlier, didn't I? Well, it's 0663 664 423. You should ring me too! Anyway, must dash. Much love and all the rest, Arthur +++

“He says his kisses get so excited they bounce onto their sides.”

Merlin snorts in amusement, already racing for his mobile. He grabs it, then decides to use Arthur's credit instead and grabs Arthur's (much sleeker) phone instead, and dials.

“Hello?”

That... isn't Arthur.

“Hello? If this is Cenred again-”

“No!”

By the way the girl said Cenred he didn't want to be mistaken for the guy.

“Well?”

“Oh, I'm Merlin. I was... maybe I got the wrong number?”

“No. ARTHUR!”

Merlin winces and holds the phone away from his ear. There's some more yelling, a crash, then a breathless stream of swear words.

“Bloody, buggering, fuckity, cuntish twat head Morgeuse! Move your bloody table!”

That's Arthur.

“Hi Arthur.”

“Merlin! Hey, you called! You have to hear about... NO!”

There's another crash. 

“Arthur?”

“Morgeuse! You, you. Oh my god. Just put it back. Back! I'll move it myself! Oh don't smirk at me, go badger Morgana or something! Sorry Merlin, my half sister's half sister who isn't my half sister just, I swear she did it on purpose just so I'd move the stupid table, she pushed it down the steps and nearly hit Cabal.”

“Cabal?”

“My dog. He's this big mix of stuff. He slobbers. Hello boy, did the witch hurt you? Oh, good boy.”

There's scritching of claws on woods, then hoarse barking.

“Cabal!”

The barking stops.

“Morgana, grab the dog! He can't go out the front he'll get... thanks.”

There's more scritching, some thumps then a muffled voice, different to the one who answered the phone.

'Hold him, Arthur. Then come get my bags would you darling? Thank you.'

“No, Morgana I'm... Morgana! The door! That bloody witch. Hold on Merlin.”

Merlin waits, listening to more scritching, a bang, then a doorbell. Then footsteps, muffled voices, laughter. Then Arthur's back.

“Hi. Sorry! I'm gonna transfer you to the office.”

There's a buzzing noise, then a clearer Arthur with no background sounds.

“Hi.”

“Wow, sounds busy.”

“Chaotic.”

“Noisy. You must love it.”

“Actually, I have an abominable headache and want to go back to uni for the quiet!”

“Wow.”

“Ha! Yeah. How's... Are you? Well. I mean...”

“I'm fine, Freya's fine, excited about your email. It's nice to be home. Nice break from your noise.”

“You miss me! You do, you're no good at lying, Merlin.”

“Yes.”

“Oh. Well, You aren't wholly unmissed yourself.”

Merlin smiles.

“There's no one here to tidy up after me.”

Merlin scowls.

“Prat!”

“Yup.”

They're silent for a moment. Merlin listens to Arthur's breathing. It sounds strained.

“Are you all right?”

Arthur coughs.

“Arthur?”

“Hmm? Oh. I'm okay. Tired. It's been madness here.”

“Where are you? I'm sure you must have mentioned it, but...”

“Yeah.”

“Well?”

“Oh! Um, Oxfordshire. I didn't mention it, actually.”

“So mention it now!”

“I'm at a house my mother left me. With Morgana and Morgeuse. Their Mother's going to come up as well. Usually they all go to hers, but Morgana-”

Arthur stops.

“What about Morgana?”

Merlin's going to get this out of Arthur if it kills them both.

“Morgana didn't want me to be alone.”

“What about...?”

“My father did not extend an invitation.”

Arthur's stiff and his accent is sharp and upper class as cut glass, like it goes when he's trying to project calm or cover emotions.

“Ah. Sorry.”

“Yeah. Well, so here we all are in our dysfunctional glory. How's it being home? Been out boozing with Will and Gwaine yet?”

“Last night. This morning my jeans were in the fridge and we'd acquired a blow up cupcake, so good night.”

Arthur breaks out into laughter when Merlin mentions his jeans and Merlin imagines him relaxing into a posh office chair, head back, throat exposed. Arthur's beautiful when he really laughs.

“How did Freya's essay go?”

“She got an A*.”

Arthur 'whoop's. It was Freya's first real essay, to write an analysis of a scene from 'A Midsummer Night's Dream', and she had the same English teacher as Merlin did when he was at school so she'd been nervous. As, according to Merlin's version, he was rather brilliant. According to his mother's version the teacher had a soft spot for him and pandered to his ego. 

“Tell her... hmm. Ooooh!”

“Tell her what? What? Arthur!”

“Sorry. I just realised Morgana decorated the christmas tree in here with those sugar twizzle sticks. You know; the Ones. the stick with the crystallised sugar, like an icicle? Tell Freya that she's brilliant.”

Freya walks in just at that moment.

“Mum says to come down.”

“Arthur says you're brilliant.”

Freya blushes.

“Is that Freya? Freya! FREYA! FREYA! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?”

Merlin winces and holds the phone away.

“Stop! Here, just talk to her.”

Merlin thrusts the phone at Freya.

“Hi.”

Merlin listens to their conversation for a moment, until Freya relaxes and stops blushing, then goes to the top of the stairs.

“Mum?”

“Merlin, come down!”

“I'm talking to Arthur, can it wait a minute?”

There's a silence. Hunith doesn't answer, so after a minute Merlin assumes the silence either means it can wait, but it won't be acknowledged as waiting for Arthur, or it can't wait. He decides the former and goes back to his room.

After that they talk on the phone at least once a day. Arthur gets a mobile from somewhere and they text random thoughts as well.

'I jst saw a duck. Quack.'

'I have fire engine pjs! Forgot about those.'

'Wish you could try this cake'

'at a castle in the rain, be jealous.'

'oh god, oh god, just watched v 4 vendetta lk u suggstd. Gonne go cry. Manly-ly'

'whooooo! Matrix!'

'charades wth m + m. save me, theyr scarry'

'u gotta watch ths ep of famly guy, th cockerals back'

'ths pond is dirty, a duck pond?'

'jst saw a schl kid jogging, thght why isn't he in schl? Feel old'

'went for wlk wth m+m. Fell in a lake. Come warm me up?'

'w jst pushed me int a hedge cm sav me'

'sa good 1 4 u cus I <3 u thur'

'my boots are wet. My feet hurt. Never walking again'

'sooo full of poor turkey'

'note to self; do not eat m's pudding ever again'

After Christmas Merlin starts working on his parents, and before New Years Arthur is invited back for dinner and the night before, Arthur ring in a panic. Merlin's brushing his teeth when his phone rings. Freya's in his room, waiting to start the film for the night so it's Freya who answers.

“Hello?”

“Hi Arthur. It's Freya.”

“Merlin! Arthur's on the phone.”

“Tell him just a sec.”

“I think he wants to talk to you now.”

“I'm doing my teeth!”

“He says I should check the cupboards.”

“Why?”

“To find you. And said please with a cherry on top.”

Merlin comes through, wiping his mouth on his pyjama sleeve and taking the outstretched phone.

“Hello? We're about to watch 'Time Bandits'. Where's the fire?”

“There's a fire? Are you hurt? Merlin? Are you hurt? Freya. Is Freya okay? Oh god. I'll go call... Leon! Leon will know what to do did you call the fire people? Brigade? Police? Ambulance? Oh god, do you need an ambulance? Merlin!”

“Wow. Okay. We're all fine, Arthur. There's no fire. Calm down. I'm talking to you, you just spoke to Freya. We're in my room at home, in our pyjamas, getting ready to watch TV before bed time. We're going to snuggle up under my duvet. Then tomorrow you'll be here and we can wander down to the pub in the evening, meet Will and Gwaine, go look at the old pond. I'll show you the place I used to hang out.”

Arthur's ragged panting has settled back into a more normal rhythm.

“Oh. No fire?”

“No, it's an expression.”

Merlin would usually point out that he asked where the fire was, which would mean he wasn't in it but Arthur isn't listening properly- he's panicking again.

“Merlin!”

“What?”

“Your parents! Oh god, they're going to hate me!”

“No. They're giving you a second chance. Gwaine and Will, Me and Freya have all been talking about you. It will go better.”

“'Maybe. It can't exactly go worse. I wish Gaius didn't go to France every winter. Gaius likes me.”

“I like you too, you know. Don't I count?”

“You're biased.”

“Maybe. It's going to be fine.”

“No it's not.”

Arthur's suddenly breathy, whispering as if he really doesn't want to say this.

“Parents don't like me. Even mine don't want me.”

Merlin tries not to react, but a small he can't help the small sighing surprised noise. He isn't sure exactly what it is but it makes Arthur try to explain. 

“They don't. My mother left. She would rather be dead than with me. My father doesn't- He didn't- He'd rather be all alone at Christmas.”

“Arthur.”

“I rang him. Morgana said not to, but I- I usually spend Christmas with him. So I rang, and he said that. Why would... if my own parents don't...”

“Your mother loved you. You showed me those stories she wrote for you.”

“Maybe. But she... my father said I was too loud. That he should have been there, because I was too...”

“He was blaming himself, not you.”

“Yeah. But now he doesn't want me either, does he”

They're both silent. Freya wraps her arms around Merlin and he notices he's crying. He hears Arthur sniff, his breath hitching.

“Well, your father is a difficult man. He's made complex by his prejudices. But, um. One of his weaknesses is you. He brought you up on his own.”

“That was before I turned gay.”

Merlin doesn't really know what to say to that.

“Maybe he'll come round? Get used to the gay thing.”

Arthur doesn't say anything, so Merlin leaves it for the moment.

“You sound tired.”

"I didn't sleep last night, I was worrying. I'm a bit afraid."

“Just be yourself, because I love you and this time my parents will see that.”

Merlin is going to give them a right talking to.

“Don't tell them about this! Please.”

“I promise.”

So not a talking to.

“All right. Lie down and look up at your ceiling. Are you ready for bed?”

“Yeah. Too wired to sleep though.”

“Shh. Concentrate on your breathing.”

Merlin slows his own and listens as Arthur's grows deeper, deeper. Slower. Calmer. He listens for a moment.

“Now concentrate on your feet. They're caught up in our covers at home. My feet are too hot against your shins, my thigh is against your own. Your stomach is comfortably full, the muscles tense, and then relax completely. Your arms are around me, muscles tense, holding me close. Now your breathing deepens and your arms relax. Your chest is against my side, rising and falling with your breaths.”

“Mmm. M' head 's heav-vy. Eyes 'r t'red.”

“Yeah. And I'm here, so you can put the phone down and we'll sleep.”

Merlin hears the dial tone and sighs. Freya's giving him a questioning look.

“Arthur's panicking about tomorrow.”

Freya doesn't say anything, just goes and starts the film. There isn't really anything to say.

The next morning Merlin paces the house, tidies everything and ignores everyone. In the end his Mum bundles him into a coat and makes him wait outside. He sits of the front steps. He checks his pockets because Arthur has a habit of stashing sweets there and finds a cherry lollypop. The lolly is nearly gone by the time a big expensive car pulls up. Merlin jumps up, but it's not Arthur's car so he sits again. But then Arthur is bounding up the path, pulling Merlin to his feet and then off them in his enthusiasm.

“Arthur!”

Arthur's laughing against Merlin's neck, breath warm and damp and familiar. Merlin pulls back as far as he can with his feet off the ground and then they're kissing. Merlin feels Arthur still, letting him slide to the ground but still held tightly. They're interrupted by someone clearing their throat pointedly. Merlin pulls back and Arthur growls.

There's a tall, very beautiful woman standing behind Arthur. Her hair is perfectly held in a tight bun away from her face, she's wearing designer skinny jeans, a white cardigan and kitten heels. Her lips are so red. Merlin can't help but stare at her, which makes her lips curl up in a smirk.

“Are you sure this one is gay, Arthur? He has rather a dazed look for me.”

Her voice is lilting, Irish and as beautiful as her face is. Arthur turns to her with a sharp grin.

“Oh, I know intimately just how much he loves cock. Would you like the details?”

Merlin's surprised at the red blush that heats the girls cheek bones, but it enchants him further. Then she laughs and her spell is broken; her laugh is braying and her face give way to it completely. Merlin shakes his head. This must be one of the 'm's Arthur's been talking about. She grins at him when she's done laughing and holds out a hand.

“You must be Merlin. I'm Morgana. Arthur never shuts up about you.”

Merlin takes her hand and smiles, uncertain. She meets his eyes and holds on for a moment too long.

“I hope you don't mind me coming along, I was going to visit a friend, but she's got an unexpected commitment.”

That answers the question of if she's staying.

“It won't be a problem. My Mum always makes far too much food.”

“Well then. Shall we?”

Morgana gestures to the house. Merlin glances at Arthur who's standing silent, watching them. He smiles when he's notices Merlin looking. A tiny smile. Merlin nods and heads for the house, inviting the Pendragon's into the hall to slip out of shoes. Arthur's quiet, Morgana filling the gap where he'd usually be all chatter.

“I should have worn a coat, it's freezing. At least it's warm in here, my Mother insists on keeping the heat off even in winter. She's a mad woman.”

“Arthur!”

Freya comes thudding down the stairs, notices Morgana and goes thudding back up again.

“Who was that? Did I frighten her?”

“My sister Freya. She's just shy. Why don't you go sit in the living room while I let Mum know there'll be one more?”

Merlin opens the door and Morgana goes through. Arthur pauses and opens his mouth but then closes it and shakes his head. Merlin catches his arm and kisses him in reassurance before heading for the kitchen where his mother is singing something Welsh.

“Mum?”

“Merlin! Did Arthur arrive?”

“Yeah. Um. His sister's here as well, Morgana. That's okay, right?”

“Yes of course. Why is his sister here?”

“Not entirely sure. Arthur's being weird. I think probably because he's nervous.”

He gives her a pointed glare.

“I'm sorry, Merlin. We'll give him more of a chance I promise. I was just so worried about what I'd heard and we misinterpreted some things. We're just worried for you. It's your first long term boyfriend.”

She's earnest so Merlin forgives her, for the moment. He nods and she smiles for him. He heads back to the living room, stealing a mince pie on his way.

Arthur's sat stiffly on the old sofa examining his hands. Morgana is talking about someone called Gwen and looking at everything in the room with her fingers.

“She was going to go to her brother's,” she picks up the little carving of a dragon Balinor made for Merlin when he was small, “Elyan's always asking her. But their Dad,” She runs her fingers along the books' spines, “wants to have them both at his,” she touches the framed photo of Freya and Merlin, “So she's not here.” She looks out of the window, runs a finger along the sill as if checking for dust. “Ah, Merlin. Is everything sorted?”

She turns to him. Arthur's head jerks up, but this time he doesn't quite manage a smile.

“Yup, everything's fine. No worries.”

“Thank you Merlin.”

Arthur suddenly stands up, then stops. He looks around a bit helplessly.

“Where's the bathroom?”

“Up the stairs, second door. It's the blue one.”

Arthur jerks a nod then leaves. Morgana studies Merlin. He feels self conscious as he moves to sit in the arm chair, her eyes are a little crazy.

“Um... how are-”

Morgana stalks over and interrupts him, sitting gracefully on the edge of the sofa.

“You're wondering why I'm really here. Gwen really is at her father's unexpectedly, she was going to come too.”

“Ah.”

Merlin wonders if she expects him to understand whatever she's talking about from hints. He hopes not because if these are hints, he's lost. Morgana laughs at his confusion.

“You like to know what's going on, don't you? Have patience.”

She's teasing him now, a smirk curling her lips. It's not half as attractive as Arthur's smirk.

“Don't worry, all will become clear. Actually it won't. I don't know why Arthur's like this. He's not very happy at the moment and I can't fix it. Our father... he can be unkind, even though he loves us.”

Merlin snorts

“He sounds like an arsehole.”

“Maybe. He's very important to Arthur though, so be careful what you say,” Morgana sighs and relaxes into the sofa, “I just want to keep an eye on my brother.”

Merlin nods, wondering what's taking Arthur so long.

“How was your drive down?”

“It was nice. The countryside around here is beautiful.”

“Yeah. My mother has done a lot to keep it from development.”

“That's very impressive of her.”

Merlin isn't sure if she's mocking his mother but decides to take it as a positive comment or the moment.

“She's part of a group that writes letters and stuff. They buy up land as well and make it into parks. They're currently working on getting planning permission denied for a new housing estate in the hills behind us.”

“Why?”

“The hills are older than civilization. They're an example of something or other. And they're home to a rare kind of bird. You'll have to ask her if you want real detail.”

“Mm. Is there any good shopping around here?”

Merlin blinks at the conversational leap.

“There are some little boutiques. I'm afraid I can't tell if they're good or not.”

“Maybe I'll have a look. Oh, we brought some flowers for Hunith. Arthur wouldn't let me bring them in, he wanted to check with you first.”

“That's nice. Thoughtful. She has a thing about flowers. They need to be fairtrade. Flowers are usually grown in the third world by badly paid women to keep the cost low. They're often badly treated, sexually abused and exposed to bad chemicals. Human rights stuff.”

“Oh, well that's okay. Arthur always makes me buy fairtrade. He did a project at school and was a bit horrified. He was only thirteen so it made an impression.”

“She'll be delighted, in that case.”

“I'll get them later. What does your father do for a living? Arthur said something about art?”

“He's an artist. He does carving and painting. He teaches at the local high school.”

“Were you taught by him? Must have been weird.”

“I was. It was quite cool actually. He's intimidatingly silent and all his pupils are respectfully afraid of him so it gave me status.”

Morgana smiles at him and is silent, seemingly done with her questions for the moment. Then she nods, stands and brushes her jeans off.

“Right. I'll go get the flowers. You find my brother.”

Merlin frowns, noticing that Arthur's been a while, and Morgana leaves. Merlin hears the door bang and Hunith comes through.

“Did someone leave?”

“No, Morgana went to get something from the car.”

“Where's Arthur?”

“Not sure, somewhere upstairs. I'll go find him.”

Merlin stands and Hunith kisses his hair as he passes.

“It's good to have you home.” 

Merlin's smiling as he climbs the stairs and his smile grows as he hears Freya laughing. He goes to her room and stands in the doorway, watching Freya and Arthur, sat side by the side on her bed. Arthur is frowning, focussing on his hands. He's holding two corks in between his thumb and first finger, the circles created linked. He's trying to pull them apart and it's this that's making Freya laugh.

“No! Look, like this!”

She holds up her own hands and Merlin notices she's holding two corks in the same way. When she pulls, they come apart, the corks passing through each other.

“Do it again.”

Freya laughs, but does. Arthur watches closely.

“Ah! Okay, I have it!”

Arthur looks back to his own hands and adjusts her fingers. This time when he pulls they come apart. Freya claps and Merlin joins in making them both turn to him. Freya grins and Arthur beams.

“Freya's been showing me a new trick, Merlin. Did you see?”

“Yup. It was like magic. You're brilliant.”

Merlin goes to him to kiss him. Arthur looks happy right now, much better than he'd looked earlier.

“Can we show Arthur the climbing wall? I told him about the top level climb I managed.”

“Okay. Later. Morgana's gone to Mum's flowers. They're probably bonding and being women in the kitchen by now.”

“That's frightening.”

Balinor appears in the doorway then. He fills it with his size, his wild hair brightening his eyes by contrast. He looks a bit crazy.

“Tea's ready.”

They trail out but Merlin notices Balinor stopping Arthur in the doorway. Merlin pauses at the top of the stairs to listen.

“Arthur. I owe you an apology.”

“Oh, no sir. Not at all.”

“Well, have one anyway. For my behaviour. Merlin is our first son, we protect him. Wrongfully, in this case.”

“Of course.”

Arthur's voice is stiff and polite, going all posh again. Merlin watches out of the corner of his eye and hurries down the stairs when Balinor shift to move, so as not to be caught.

Morgana and Hunith have become firm friends in Merlin's absence. Morgana is drinking tea and talking about he gap year working on conservation in Africa and at home while Freya sets the table and Hunith puts out food. There's a big bunch of flowers in the middle of the table. Morgana breaks off when Merlin walks in.

“... Merlin. Did you find my brother?”

Arthur comes up behind him at that moment.

“He did. Mr. Emrys has asked me to tell you he is washing his hands, Mrs. Emrys.”

“Thank you, Arthur. Call me Hunith, please.”

“Yes Ma'am.”

Morgana winces and pats the chair beside her.

“Come sit, Arthur. Hunith has been telling me about her work, it's fascinating.”

Arthur gently nudges Merlin further into the room and goes to sit with Morgana. Merlin notices the fleeting hand on his back, but it's gone quickly. Just a small reassurance. Merlin goes and sits on Arthur's other side.

This meal goes better than the first time Arthur was here. There's cake and fruit, tea and juice. Arthur doesn't speak unless he's spoken to and he's very polite. He's more serious about university as well.

“How's your course going, Arthur? Engineering right?” 

“Yes, Mrs. Emrys. I'm going to change back to business studies though. Engineering isn't going to be useful when I take over my father's company.”

Merlin jerks. When did Arthur decide this? He looks at Arthur's face but it's frozen into a polite mask showing nothing.

“I thought you were enjoying engineering?”

“Yes, but it was a selfish choice. I wasn't thinking clearly.”

Hunith looks confused but Arthur goes back to focusing on his plate and Hunith leaves it. The rest of the conversation is similar. Polite and unemotional. When everyone's finished eating they head through to the living room. Merlin catches Arthur as he passes.

“Come on. They won't miss us.”

Morgana pauses in the doorway, looking back. She gives Merlin a look but goes through. Merlin feels as if he's been warned of something, but of what he's not sure. He leads Arthur, oddly docile, up to his room and closes the door. Arthur looks around at the posters of various films, the small desk covered in books and note paper, the book case full of sci-fi and classics, the unmade bed, the clothes all over the floor, then goes and sits on the bed. He stares straight ahead, a bit gormless. Merlin comes and stands in front of him and glares.

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“That! That, formal, frozen politeness! I said be yourself, not be an ice man.”

Arthur shrugs so Merlin goes on.

“And since when are you taking over the business? You said you hated that kind of thing, hated business studies, why are you suddenly changing back?”

Arthur doesn't react much, goes on staring. He answers though.

“My father pointed out I haven't been very familial. It's important that I take the company. He says he needs me, that it would make him proud.”

“And you go running back like a good little dog. Of course. Anything for your father's approval. He makes you miserable, Arthur!”

“He's my father.”

“What about us? Has he just decided he's okay with you being gay?”

Arthur looks guilty and Merlin gets it.

“No. No, no! You promised not to do this. You said... You're giving us up. Your going to pretend to be straight, just because he asks. What about me? Don't I matter?”

Arthur looks completely defeated, his shoulders slump and his head goes down. Merlin notices how miserable he is and it takes the wind out of his anger. He sits beside Arthur and wraps his arms around him.

“Arthur, you irritating, frustrating man. Your father needs to accept you, you don't change yourself for him. You hear me? Don't change. You shouldn't have to compromise and sacrifice just for your father to talk to you. _He_ should change! He's the one being a bloody haliwr! Sorry, wanker!”

“But I should change, for him. It's just who he is. He refuses to compromise so I have to.”

“Okay. Now why are you really doing this? It's not just for your father, there's something else. I know you Arthur. Something's been worrying you since Mum asked you not to email Freya again.”

Arthur buries his face in Merlin's shoulder and mutters something.

“What? You need to talk to me, not my jumper.”

“It's a nice jumper. And it's mine. It's my uni hoodie.”

“Yeah well, you packed it in my bag. Which reminds me, you are an absent minded silly. You packed half your stuff in my bag.”

Arthur blushes and Merlin can't help but kiss him until the blush leaves his cheeks.

“Now. What's bothering you?”

Arthur takes a deep breath then says, without pausing, “you're going to give in to your parents and see me from their point of view and remember that you hate me and only had sex with me and don't really care and we're not really friends you hated me and then suddenly you didn't and you might suddenly remember to hate me again and then...” Arthur pauses to pant, “Then I'll be on my own.” 

Merlin runs that back through, working it out.

“You think I don't love you?”

Arthur's silent.

“That I'll give you up for my parent's?”

Arthur tries to pull away but Merlin holds on, catching his chin and turning his face.

“Look at me. Arthur, open your eyes and look at me.”

Reluctantly, Arthur does. His eyes are wide and frightened, damp with unshed tears.

“I love you. I love your energy and enthusiasm, your absent minded brilliance, your boisterous sporty... ness. I love that everyone loves you and follows your lead, but you don't notice or let it go to your head how much influence you have. If you said jump, everyone would jump. But you never ask that of them. I love you very, very much. So much that my parents were willing to give you a chance even when they thought you were a druggie dealer with violent tendencies.”

Arthur's staring at him of his own free will now, seemingly stunned.

“Really? You don't secretly hate me?”

“No. You silly thing, no of course not! I stopped hating you the day you got so worried Elena was upset that you climbed up the outside of our building to her window because the stairs were too slow.”

Arthur blushes again.

“That was before we had sex.”

“Yup. That was fun too, though. Sex in a library is the best.”

“We haven't done it in a lecture yet. You promised, one day?”

Arthur sounds hesitant which is so unusual. He's usually confident of himself. This frightened Arthur is like the late at night, gin soaked Arthur Merlin has seen a few times.

“One day. We have time, so much time. I haven't even begun with you yet. I'm not giving up just because you want your father's approval.”

Arthur slumps again.

“I don't know what to do about it. I want... I miss him.”

“Okay. Well, maybe we can find some way for you to see him. Maybe if you promise not to mention me or your sexuality? Promise to go to some events with a beard, not come out to the press?”

“No. You're right, I can't keep compromising myself. I promised when I switched to engineering I wouldn't play his games again, no matter what.”

“That's very honourable, but I'll back you if you want to do something like that. I'll try not to be too jealous.”

Arthur smiles at Merlin, examining his face then kissing him hard. They're interrupted by a squeak from the doorway. Merlin pulls away to see a wide eyed Freya in the doorway.

“Hi Freya. What's up?”

She stutters something, uncertain. Merlin smiles at her.

“You'll have to get used to us kissing, Frey. It's not like you interrupted something-”

He stops. He doesn't want Freya to think about sex, not yet. She's so young still. She gets his inference anyway and giggles.

“Okay, then. Mum says we should go climbing now if we want to be back in time for dinner.”

“Climbing? We're going climbing?! That's fun. I went climbing with Leon once. I got pretty high, but then I fell. I was fine though, the guys with ropes were good.”

Arthur still sounds a bit off, but his energy is back. Freya seems to bring out his enthusiasm and Merlin beams at both of them.

“Okay. Let's go see how good Freya really is.”

Freya whacks him as he goes past but she's laughing. Merlin walks down the stairs with as much dignity as he can with Arthur and Freya giggling and whispering behind him, poking him and tickling him. They end up tumbling down the last few steps with a loud thudding and banging, still on their feet. They crash into the shoe shelves and shoes come flying out to hit them. Hunith rushes out of the living room, glaring when she sees no one's hurt.

“How many times have I told you not to mess around on the stairs? Honestly.”

Merlin feels Arthur stiffen.

“Sorry Ma'am. We'll tidy everything up.”

He frantically picks up shoes, fills his arms with them, then freezes when Hunith holds up a hand. Merlin tries not to laugh at the picture; Hunith in the doorway, stern but amused. Arthur opposite her, wide eyed, arms full of mismatched shoes.

“Arthur, enough. Call me Hunith, and relax! I am sorry that we had a bad impression of you last time you were here, but this stiff formality is definitely worse. Merlin wants us to get to know you, so be yourself. All right?”

Arthur nods, contrite.

“Myself?” He whispers to Merlin.

“Yes! Yourself.”

Arthur nods seriously.

“Hold out your hands. Please?”

Merlin frowns but does as Arthur asks. And gets an armful of shoes.

“Come on, Freya. Merlin can pick up, he's used to it.”

With that Arthur picks up his own shoes and coat, bouncing out the front door. Freya follows him, laughing, and Merlin's left with shoes.

“Well, Merlin. You asked for that one.”

Hunith smiles and leaves. Merlin knows he's expected to put everything away and he does so, muttering about ungrateful boyfriends and irritating sisters. When he finally gets outside there's no sign of Arthur or Freya.

“Freya? Frey? Arthur?”

He peers around, but no one appears. Thinking they must have gone on ahead he walks down the path, turning left for the village. He puts his hands in his coat pockets for warmth and checks the sky for rain. It's grey but not too gloomy.

As he passes Will's house he glances at the windows. There's no movement inside but suddenly there's something in front of him yelling and jumping on him. Merlin shrieks and tries to escape but whatever it is has him pinned against a woollen surface. With buttons. A red jacket.

“Arthur!”

“Yes dear?”

“Let me go, let me go! You arse! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Arthur let's him go roaring with laughter. Merlin glares at him, then glares at Freya who's peeking out from behind Arthur. Will's front door opens and Will appears.

“Merlin? Ah, I thought I heard your dulcet tones. Hello Pendragon.”

“William.”

“We're going climbing, do you want to come?”

“Why, Freya, I would love to.”

Will grabs his keys and joins them, punching Merlin on the shoulder.

“If Merlin's finished being a girl?”

“Shut up. Not a girl. Come on let's go already.”

Merlin strides off, their laughter at his back.

They climb for a few hours, Freya demonstrating her skill, Arthur eagerly going for the most difficult climbs and laughing heartily when he falls. To be fair, he usually gets pretty high up before he falls. Merlin and Will stick to the easier climbs, using the time to chat and catch up some more. A few months is a long time when you're used to spending every day together.

It's dark by the time they wander home. Arthur is like a puppy, bouncing around them talking a mile a minute about how brilliant Freya is, how fun climbing is and why he thinks God doesn't exist. Merlin's amused to notice that he checks every alley way as if there might be a hidden world back there. He's glad to see Arthur back, even if he's a bit too high spirited, a bit too much of himself. They all pause outside the Indian to take a deep breath and smell the spices and fat.

“Mm. I'm getting an Indian. Have fun guys, see you tomorrow Merlin.”

Will leaves them with a wave and a shove for Arthur. Arthur rubs his arm and watches the place Will disappeared with a frown.

“What?”

“He's nice. I thought he was a dick before, but he's just grumpy.”

Merlin grins. That's a fair assessment of will; nice but grumpy and a bit of a dick.

“Yup.”

Arthur nods and sets off again, quieter now. By the time they get home he's talking again, explaining to Freya why he dislikes Merlin tutor, who he's never met. Hunith meets them at the door with a smile and they troop inside.

“Dinner's ready if you'd like to wash your hands and go through.”

They take turns in the bathroom, Arthur still chattering. About cars this time, and why he has a hybrid and Morgana doesn't. There's not really a reason, just a lot of good natured insults and 'amazing's or 'brilliant's. He's still talking when they sit at the table.

“... So I got the bus. Merlin said it was stupid, but he's an idiot so I didn't listen and I got there first. His cycling kick didn't... oooh! Look, Merlin! Your Mum made pizza!”

Sure enough there are two home made pizza on the table among the plates and glasses. They look and smell good. Merlin and Arthur quicken their step at the same time, fighting over a chair before sitting side by side. Everyone else is already sat, waiting for them. They're not sorry for holding up dinner. Arthur quiets, but only until Morgana asks how the climbing went.

“It was brilliant! There was this wall that was on an angle like this,” he demonstrates with his hand, “I got half way up it. Freya got to the top, she's amazing at climbing.”

Freya blushes and examines her pizza.

“It's called an overhang.”

“Really? Brilliant. I like knowing names, thanks Freya. This pizza is really, really good Mrs... oops. Hunith?” He's uncertain again, but only for a moment, “Oh! Merlin, did I tell you what Morgana gave me for Christmas?”

“Yeah, a lamp and DVDs.”

“No, no. Not that. Well, yes she did get me that, but she also got me an apron! It's genius. It says 'it's humus time' on the front.”

Merlin snorts into his glass. They've spent many a hallway party doing the hammer dance. Arthur has perfected the art of drunken dancing. He's only fallen down the stairs one time.

“That's pretty awesome. I hope you got her something equally awesome?”

“I'm awful at getting presents as you well know. I got her stick it notes and a bottle of perfume that she chose and made her Christmas dinner.”

Merlin does know Arthur's awful at presents. He got a pair of socks, a spoon he's certain Arthur stole from their kitchen and a box of chocolate stars cereal. Arthur had also left a note promising to do all sorts of dirty things to make up for the crap present. Merlin blushes thinking about it.

“That sounds pretty good.”

It does? How did his mother know what Arthur promised! Oh god, can she read his mind? Merlin turns on his mother, but she's looking at Arthur.

“I love that Bal helps with Christmas dinner, it's my treat.”

Merlin sighs in relief. She was talking about Morgana's present. Thank god. Arthur smirks at Merlin. Of course Arthur noticed what he was thinking. Merlin blushes again but is derailed by Freya's quiet voice.

“You got me climbing chalk. That's pretty cool.”

Arthur beams at her. 

“You liked it? That's good, that's great! I got Morguese bubble bath and a flannel so you got lucky. I just panic when I go shopping! I start looking around and then I think 'oh no, there's no more time!' and just buy whatever's in front of me. One year I got Dad a plastic salad bowl and a torch.”

Morgana chokes on her wine and coughs for a minute, Hunith patting her back.

“Oh god, Arthur! I would pay to have seen Uther's face!”

Arthur smiles ruefully but gets distracted by the salad on his plate and makes a face out of cherry tomatoes and cucumber. The conversation drifts to clothes and shoes, Morgana and Hunith exchanging patching tips and shopping ideas. Freya and Balinor are both silent, listening and eating but not taking part. Merlin takes the opportunity to talk to Arthur quietly.

“Are you all right, now?”

“Your parents still don't like me much.”

Merlin surprised Arthur's picked up on the forced nature of Hunith's smiles at him, she's very good at hiding her discomfit. Balinor's silence is less telling, but he's not completely relaxed either.

“They like Morgana.”

Arthur snorts.

“Everyone likes her. At first. Just you wait, she's an evil, evil witch.”

Merlin grins for a moment before being serious again.

“Look, they're making an effort. They'll like you once they know you better. They'll give you that chance, now.”

Arthur nods.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good. Are you going back to uni for New years? We should. The local bars and clubs having a 'champaign chase' where you have to follow a sort of treasure hunt and collect drinks and stamps. At the end, if you collect everything, you get a free bottle of champaign from whichever bar you're in.”

“Sounds like a good excuse to get drunk. Lets do it.”

“I'll bring Gwaine and Will up, they'll love it.”

The rest of the night is more mellow and by the time Arthur and Morgana leave Arthur's mostly relaxed. He smiles at Hunith and shakes Balinor's hand without hesitation. At the last minute Merlin decides to go with them and there's a rush of packing and goodbyes. Freya, in an out of character burst of something, hugs them both.

Arthur holds Merlin's hand and falls asleep on his shoulder on the drive back to Oxfordshire. There are two more days before New Years which promises to be brilliant, Merlin's parents are coming round to Arthur, Gwaine and Will have accepted him, Merlin's met Arthur's sister and has her approval. Everything's good. For the moment. One day they'll have to deal with Uther, but not now. Not soon. Merlin dozes off, resting against Arthur, face pressed into the familiar blond hair.


End file.
